hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Joke Explainer Peter
"This is just like that time i had a wiki page" -Joke Explainer Peter Joke Explainer Peter Joke Explainer Peter Griffin is a main protagonist of HRU, and was the main character in Arc 1. He hangs around the server and his best friend Sheldon Cooper and explains why jokes are funny, which makes them more funny. However he was killed by Kyle Broflovski in Arc 1, only to be brought back. He has been explaining jokes ever since. History He was explaining jokes in the server before one day, Kyle Broflovski came along and sadly killed him. However thanks to the help of his hilarious infant Stewie, he was brought back to life and defeated Anti Joke Explainer Retep and his boss, Seth MacFarlane. However it was later revealed that Seth was being brainwashed by Marx, who wanted revenge on Family Guy fans for calling him a grape. After he defeated Seth MacFarlane, he went on to live normally. Until the evil Gru sent sans, Pit and Ruby Rose to destroy the server, however he and fellow joke explainer, Sheldon Cooper, managed to talk them into saving the server from Gru, but not before Gru tragically killed sans. Peter didn't have much to do with the final battle, instead staying to train in his dojo. During Arc 3, Peter's dojo was invaded by Joker, Neo, and Claus. The three fought for a while before teaming up to take the Infinimeme Stone that was kept in Peter's attic, after defeating him and Sheldon. During the final battle, he attempted to fight Minion Homer with the aid of Saitama and Sheldon, but the return of Kyle and Cartman's attack defeated him. As a result, Minion Homer got all the Stones, and Peter was forced into hiding with Sheldon. Shigaraki briefly appeared to mock them before leaving the two in shame. In Arc 4, Peter was mostly inactive. Him and Sheldon had an argument over their IQ scores, and chose to part ways, but then got back together as friends. Peter had a brief birthday celebration that multiple fellow gamers attended. One day, he was challenged by the Deviantartist Jose Ramiro, and the two brawled. The fight reached all the way into space, Peter using all the strength he had, but Jose's stand Angelica knocked him into the sun and he was seemingly killed. For a while, he was trapped in a prison bubble by Bill, after having survived Jose's attack, but thanks to the help of TJman and his friends, Peter was warped out of there. While trying to have his army rise up, he, along with Annoying Orange and Gamer Joker, interrogated Pit about if he was working for Farquaad or not. After a bunch of silly questions and funny antics, Peter allowed Pit to join his group. He currently is creating a Republican army to combat Lord Farquaad's rising Democrat army. Musical Numbers Don't go breaking my heart - Duet with Sheldon Cooper You've Got a lot to See Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Arc 1 Category:Revived Characters Category:Joke Explainer Category:Family Guy Category:Characters Played by Hipper Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Virgins